


Lovely Sweetness [Español]

by DenisSeibel



Series: Lovely Sweetness [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU - Pocha Yuri, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisSeibel/pseuds/DenisSeibel
Summary: [AU – Pocha Yuri]Victor Nikiforov es un joven deportista con una carrera en ascenso y un futuro demasiado prometedor; pero pese a que suele encontrarse rodeado de personas, la sensación de soledad siempre se mantuvo presente.Debido a su profesión y los constantes viajes, solo cuenta con la compañía de su fiel amigo peludo Makkachin, quien está llegando a la vejez.Temeroso por pensar qué será de su vida luego que su mejor amigo parta; el destino le pone en su camino a un pequeño animalito, que nunca antes había visto. Sin poder dejarlo abandonado en la calle, su noble corazón lo impulsa a llevárselo a casa y buscar a su dueño.¿Podrá Victor encontrar al dueño de aquel animalito o nacerá un sentimiento egoísta por quedárselo?◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘♦ La idea original de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Por favor, no adaptar ni copiar sin mi autorización, de lo contrario serán denunciados.♦ Los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice no son míos. Pertenecen a Kubo y Sayo [Estudio MAPPA]|| Fecha de Publicación: Viernes 29 de Septiembre, 2017 - En Emisión ||





	1. Chapter 1

La existencia es maravillosa cuando tienes un compañero para transitar por ese sendero que se llama _vida_.

Algunos, eligen transitar ese camino solos para evitar sufrir; otros, aceptan ese dolor con tal de tener quien los acompañe por el largo camino que les toca recorrer.

El corazón de un compañero es grande como también, es grande su recuerdo en nuestra mente y su memoria perdurará hasta el último latido de nuestro corazón. Su amor no tiene comparación y su devoción hacia nosotros, nos hace cuestionarnos si somos merecedores de tanto aprecio.

En lo que tarda en apagarse la luz de un ser humano, son muchos o pocos los compañeros que lo acompañaron en su recorrido por aquel sendero. Desde la infancia hasta la vejez, ahí estuvieron; algunos dando dolores de cabezas, otros un sinfín de alegrías… con travesuras, con sustos y con muchas sorpresas.

Hay de todos los tamaños y colores; los hay del cielo, de la tierra y el agua. Con plumas o sin ellas; con pelos o sin ellos; con escamas o sin ellas…

Cada uno de ellos dispuestos a darnos todo a cambio de una caricia, un _te quiero_ , un abrazo, una sonrisa. Nos volvemos su mundo y ellos se convierten en el nuestro, sin que nos demos cuenta.

Porque una mascota deja de ser mascota, y se vuelve parte de nosotros.

**✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･**

— _¿No hay otra cosa que se pueda hacer?_ —La tristeza decoraba su voz, la cual era suave y baja casi como un bisbiseo.

— _Podríamos intentar una dieta más estricta y por favor, tienen que cumplirla ambos. Sin excepciones ¿Está claro?_

Victor bajo su mirada azulada con dirección a su compañero peludo, que se encontraba recostado en la helada mesa de metal del consultorio veterinario. No había dejado ni un solo segundo de acariciar a su amado perro desde que lo trajo, con desesperación, a la única clínica animal que se encontraba abierta a altas horas de la noche.

El caniche de aproximadamente doce años, movía su cola ante los mimos de su dueño.

— _Debe comprender joven Nikiforov que, Makkachin ya es un perro adulto bastante mayor y su estómago no funciona como antes._

— _Entiendo_ —susurró con pequeños rastros de tristeza que aún permanecían dentro de su ser.

— _Por hoy, lo dejaremos en observaciones. Sólo para asegurarnos que ya se encuentra bien, y mañana a primera hora podrá venir a recogerlo_ —le dijo la especialista en animales, mientras buscaba en unos cajones un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente para después, mediante una inyección, colocársela al can en su lomo.

— _Está bien._ —Observando cada movimiento de la doctora respondió para después juntar su frente con la de su amigo—. _Vendré por ti mañana. Así que, sé un buen chico Makkachin._

Con un lento movimiento de cola, el caniche expresaba su felicidad a la espera de que eso animará a su dueño y sonriera, y cuando éste dio una leve señal de ello, Makkachin lamió el rostro de Victor varias veces.

Había sido difícil para el hombre de veintisiete años dejar a su amigo en la clínica. Por su carrera deportiva, solía viajar mucho y en cada ocasión que debía marcharse dejando a su amigo en casa, era muy duro para él. Pero con los años Victor sentía aún más esa nostalgia al dejarlo, después de todo, su amado Makkachin ya era un perro mayor lo que significaba que cada instante se volvía preciado, a medida que la arena del reloj se agotaba para su amigo.

« _Ya no puedo dejarlo solo. Tengo que quedarme con él._ »

Pensaba el muchacho de cabellera plateada y ojos azules, mientras conducía rumbo a casa.

**✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･**

— _¿Eres idiota o qué? Yakov te matará si haces eso._

 _—No me interesa lo que él quiera hacerme. De todas formas, Yakov no puede tocarme un pelo, si sabe lo que le conviene_ —amenazó Victor.

Un silencio momentáneo del otro lado del teléfono apareció por un instante. Victor tenía razón, y en su voz se podía percibir que nada de lo que Yurio dijera lo haría recapacitar.

— _Sólo no olvides venir por mí al aeropuerto mañana._ —Rompiendo con el silencio comentó Yurio, cambiando el tema de conversación.

— _¡Ahí estaré!_ —respondió sonriendo y golpeando de manera animada el volante de su vehículo.

Un suspiro se oyó desde el otro lado del celular que dejó en evidencia que, la otra persona no le creía absolutamente nada. Victor sin poder aguantar más, rió por los refunfuños que oía de su compañero; era bueno reír para olvidar un poco la angustia que lo afligía, pero con tantas distracciones al volante en la madrugada y con nevisca, nada bueno podría suceder.

— _Ya debo abordar. No lo olvides idiota, tienes que recogerme en el aeropuerto a primera hora._

— _Entendido y anotado —_ respondió alegre Victor.

— _Sólo… no lo olvides._

Luego de cortar la llamada, Victor centró su mirada en la carretera y con sus rápidos reflejos clavó los frenos al ver que algo pequeño se cruzaba en el camino. Temerario, por la posibilidad de haber pisado lo que fuera que se le había cruzado, detuvo su camioneta y salió en busca de esa pequeña criatura.

« _Por favor, que no esté debajo del auto._ »

Rogó para sus adentros el ruso, mientras se agachaba vacilante.

Victor amaba a los animales y sólo pensar que había atropellado a un pobre e inofensivo animalito, que probablemente buscaba refugio de la tormenta, le rompía el corazón.

Soltando un suspiro, el alma del joven Victor regresó a su cuerpo al ver que aquella diminuta forma de vida se encontraba a salvo, hecha una bolita pequeña que temblaba.

— _Hey pequeñito, ven. Ya estás a salvo —_ dijo con un tono desbordante de dulzura—. _Vamos, sal de ahí._

Estirando su brazo, logró alcanzar al animalito temeroso y sin dudarlo, el joven de ojos azules metió al pequeño dentro de su abrigo para darle calor. Y sin importarle de qué criatura se trataba, retomó su camino a casa.

**✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･**

— _Esta noche te quedaras conmigo, pequeño. Después de todo, afuera hace demasiado frío para estar solo —_ Sonriendo, sacaba las llaves de su departamento—. _¡Makkachin, ya volví! Cierto... lo olvidé_ —susurró cabizbajo.

En ocasiones, Victor solía ser un poco olvidadizo y algo distraído con el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero nada de eso era un impedimento para ser una de las figuras más importantes de su amado país, Rusia.

— _De acuerdo, pequeña bolita de pelos —_ Con cuidado sacó de su abrigo al animal que no dejaba de temblar desde el momento del accidente—. _Necesito asegurarme que no estés lastimado o algo._

La diminuta bola de pelos blanca no dejaba de cubrirse el rostro, ni de temblar cuando Victor lo dejo sobre la mesa. En cuanto al apuesto muchacho, se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente; parecía un perro miniatura, pero uno que nunca antes había visto considerando que él adoraba a los caninos.

— _De seguro, tu dueño debe estar buscándote_ —comentó recostándose sobre la mesa, sin apartar sus ojos del pequeño ser—. _Por cierto, soy Victor_ —se presentó, usando un tono tierno con el cual logró, finalmente, sacar de su refugio al pequeñín.

Y con una hermosa sonrisa en forma de corazón, Victor quedó más que cautivado al contemplar lo hermoso que era esa cosita peluda.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío invernal de Rusia es uno de los más crudos que hay en el mundo entero, pero nada que una cama bien calentita y realmente confortable no puedan solucionar.

Cuando Victor decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a la cama, no dudo ni un segundo en llevarse con él al animalito que casi atropelló, pero antes debía darle un buen baño caliente. Es por eso que después de darle unas rodajas de pan, las cual la criaturita devoró luego de asegurarse que fueran comestibles, tomó al pequeño animal y lo llevó a su baño, el cual quedaba en su dormitorio.

— _No te asustes. Te aseguro que después de esto, te sentirás mucho mejor —_ comentó con dulzura Victor, mientras preparaba el agua tibia en el lavamanos.

Al principio hubo una gran resistencia por parte de aquella bola de pelos, pero luego de la batalla que le recordaba muchísimo a las peleas que tenía con Makkachin, cada vez que era la hora del baño; terminó por quedar fascinado con el agua y la agradable temperatura que ésta tenía.

Victor con cuidado baño a ese perrito notando lo peculiar que era, ya que, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje completamente blanco a excepción de la punta su cola la cual era de color negro, pero su rostro era similar al de una persona, una diminuta persona, y cuyo cabello que tenía sobre su cabeza era completamente negro.

Una vez finalizado el baño, ya era hora de ir a descansar, aunque solamente le quedaban menos de tres horas de sueño antes de ir a buscar al aeropuerto a Yurio.

Victor se había quedado dormido ni bien su cabeza tocó su almohada; el cansancio que poseía el joven era mucho más de lo que había supuesto y por primera vez, en varias semanas, pudo dormir profundamente y sin interrupciones.

La luz del nuevo día se coló entre las persianas metálicas negras del cuarto del ruso. Por la intensidad del brillo de aquellos rayos de sol, se podía adivinar sin problema alguno que allá, fuera de la calidez del hogar, la ciudad se encontraba adornada de un color blanco precioso; sin lugar a dudas, la tormenta que se había presentado en la noche siguió su curso dejando tras ella un manto de nieve por todo San Petersburgo.

 **✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･**  

Victor se encontraba tapado hasta las orejas y debido al gran cansancio que tenía encima, no se percató que una figura de mediana estatura había irrumpido en la seguridad de su departamento. Con sigilo, la sombra de manos acercándose hasta el cuello del ruso se podía observar con claridad sobre la manta de terciopelo rojo, las cuales iban disminuyendo la distancia pero deteniéndose a milímetros de su objetivo, para después desaparecer como por arte de magia.

— _¡¡¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!!!_ —gritó a todo pulmón el intruso, rompiendo con el dulce sonido del silencia matutino de la residencia Nikiforov.

Sin importarle mucho al hombre de platinados cabellos, éste continuó con su preciado sueño de belleza, logrando sacar de quicio al joven quien quitó un poco de nieve que aún mantenía en su abrigo. Y con la maldad más macabra que alguien podría albergar en lo más profundo de su ser, la depositó en el desprotegido cuello, haciendo que éste despertará sobresaltado ante la helada sensación que erizó por completo su piel.

— _¡Yura! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —_ sollozó Victor al ver al pequeño delincuente que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, y con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

— _Porque un imbécil ¡Al cual no voy a señalar!_ —Automáticamente apuntó en dirección a Victor—. _¡Se olvidó de recogerme en el maldito aeropuerto!_ —vociferó Yurio, sacudiéndose el exceso de nieve de sus prendas sin importarle, en lo más mínimo, ensuciar el dormitorio del mayor.

— _Eso no es cierto Yura. Aún es temprano…_ —respondió entre bostezos, mientras buscaba su teléfono para ver la hora.

— _Son las tres de la tarde, zopenco_ —refunfuñó el muchacho rubio de ojos verdes—. _Te estuve esperando en ese despreciable aeropuerto ¡Seis horas!_

El malestar del adolescente era demasiado claro, pero más allá de su enfado que si se tratará de una caricatura, éste saldría como humo de sus orejas coloradas por el frío invernal; sabía que Victor no cumplía con sus promesas, más aún cuando su cabeza estaba enfocada en otros asuntos.

— _¡¡¡MAKKACHIN!!! —_ lo interrumpió Victor, saltando de la cama y emprendiendo una búsqueda desesperante por su ropa, ignorando por completo que se había quedado dormido con ella puesta—. _Debo ir a buscarlo ¿¡Cómo pude quedarme dormido!? ¡Soy un idiota! Makkachin se va a molestar —_ decía yendo y viniendo en su dormitorio.

— _Eso no te lo discuto —_ murmuró Yuri Plisetsky, mientras seguía con la mirada a su compañero hasta que una pequeña cosa peluda de color blanco que se encontraba en la cama, llamó su atención.

Curioso, tal como un gato, el adolescente se acercó aunque una voz en su cabeza le suplicara que por nada en el mundo lo hiciera, ya que, se podría tratar de alguna cosa rara que solían usar los adultos solitarios y urgidos.

No importaba cuántas alarmas se encendieran dentro de él, no podía evitar su naturaleza curiosa que le incentivaba a investigar qué era eso que apenas se movía. Al tocar con su dedo índice izquierdo, casi a la velocidad de la luz, esa pequeña pelota felpuda; ésta emitió un ligero chirrido que asustó al muchacho, obligándolo a retroceder y tomar una postura defensiva ante cualquier posible amenaza inminente.

— _¿¡Qué diantres es eso!? —_ cuestionó Yurio.

— _¿Qué cosa?_ —preguntó girando su rostro en dirección al menor.

 _—¡ESO!_ —Apuntó y alzó su voz al ver cómo el diminuto animalito se comenzaba a mover, dejando así visible su adorable rostro adormilado.

— _¡Ah! La verdad… no tengo idea —_ respondió riendo—. _Lo encontré anoche después de que habláramos. Casi lo atropelle y como el clima estaba horrible, lo traje a casa._

— _¿¡Cómo vas a traer algo a tu caso que ni sabes qué cosa es!? —_ cuestionó mientras tomaba una distancia segura—. _¡Ni siquiera sabes si esa cosa es rabiosa o algo, Victor!_

Los escandalosos gritos del chico de cabello dorado lograron sacar a la bola de pelos blanca como la nieve de su majestuoso mundo de sueños, provocando que realmente se asustara y quisiera huir lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero se vio imposibilitado cuando el ruso de ojos azules lo tomó en brazos.

— _Exageras las cosas Yuratchka —_ bufó Nikiforov, usando el nombre completo del adolescente para darle a entender que era un reproché, mientras cargaba en sus manos al asustadizo animal que aún deseaba huir y al no conseguirlo, cubrió su rostro con sus patitas delanteras—. _Además, yo creo que es lindo._

Aquella confesión del joven adulto, la cual fue acompañada con una sonrisa maravillosa, hizo que el diminuto ser desconocido se sonrojara. Por otro lado, el adolescente de quince años miró detenidamente a esa criatura diminuta.

— _¿Y qué pensás hacer con él?_ —Finalmente preguntó más calmado.

— _Definitivamente buscaré a su dueño_ —dijo acariciándole la mejilla al animalito que no dejaba de observarlo con cierta timidez—. _Se nota que tiene uno y por lo temeroso que está. Lo más probable es que se haya extraviado ayer por la tormenta._

 **✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･**  

El clima en la ciudad rusa no tenía señales de mejorar en lo absoluto. Victor había llamado a la clínica de animales para disculparse por no haber ido por su mascota y para averiguar, un tanto temeroso, cómo se encontraba su fiel amigo de cuatro patas. Por suerte para el joven, su amado Makkachin había pasado la noche sin ningún problema, y de a poco iba recuperando su gran apetito, después de todo era un caniche de gran tamaño.

— _No tiene por qué preocuparse. Aquí cuidaremos muy bien de su compañero, y en caso que surja algo lo llamaremos_ —le dijo por teléfono la veterinaria que había atendido a Makkachin.

— _Muchísimas gracias y por favor, dígale a Makkachin que lo lamento mucho._

_—Lo haré._

Victor se sentía muy dolido por no poder ir a buscar a su mascota, pero debido al alerta por el mal clima, su veterinaria le sugirió que no se arriesgara a salir a las calles y que podía quedarse tranquilo ya que su compañero peludo se encontraba en buenas manos.

— _De haber sabido que iba a estar encerrado todo el maldito día, me hubiese quedado en Moscú —_ refunfuñó Yurio viendo el paisaje blanco por la ventana.

— _¿Y por qué regresaste?_ —preguntó Victor después de haber finalizado la llamada—. _Pensé que tu abuelo y vos se quedarían allá hasta fin de mes —_ comentó mientras buscaba en la heladera algo que pudiera servir para improvisar un almuerzo bastante tardío.

— _Una semana fue más que suficiente para mí. Mi abuelo insistió en que nos quedáramos más tiempo con la familia, pero yo no los soporto —_ Se tiró en el sofá de dos cuerpos que resultó ser bastante cómodo—. _Mis primos son demasiados molestos y ruidosos._

El mayor escuchaba las quejas del adolescente sin evitar reír por sus comentarios, en cuanto al animalito que había acogido, observaba detenidamente todo lo que Victor hacía sintiendo que se le hacía agua a la boca al ver pasar los alimentos frente sus brillantes ojos negros.

Yurio era el mayor de diez primos y a diferencia de él, los demás descendientes del apellido Plisetsky eran muy inquietos y salvajes. Obviamente que los detestaba porque siempre que la familia se reunía, él debía ser el niñero de esa manada de vándalos mientras sus tíos se divertían con sus cosas de “adultos”.

— _Me sorprende que Nikolai te dejará regresar solo._

 _—Solamente lo hizo con la estúpida condición que me quedara contigo, hasta que él regrese —_ se quejó Yuri Plisetsky.

— _¡Pocha! ¡¡Pocha!! ¡¡¡POCHAA!!! —_ se escuchó proveniente debajo del sofá.

Yurio rápidamente apartó la mirada de su celular, luego de que trató ignorar aquellos quejidos molestos, y miró hacia el suelo encontrando a la criaturita similar a un perro que con desesperación pedía en su propio lenguaje que lo siguiera.

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes arribo a la cocina siendo guiado por la bola de pelos, se encontró a su compañero sentado en el suelo abrazándose de las rodillas al borde de las lágrimas, y restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo.

— _¿Ahora qué tienes? —_ bufó Yurio sin recibir respuesta alguna, pero al ver cómo una lágrima descendía por la blanca piel del ruso de ojos azules, lo comprendió.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor Nikiforov, un joven patinador sobre hielo, tenía una popularidad que cada día crecía más y más. Desde muy corta edad debió arreglárselas para poder tener un lugar en el mundo; era hijo único de una familia ausente.

Los padres de Victor eran trabajadores obsesivos, y rara vez dedicaban parte de su tiempo para disfrutar la niñez de su pequeño, aunque siempre este tiempo duraba escasos minutos. Aun así, Victor jamás se quejó porque sus progenitores llenaban ese vacío con cosas materiales, cualquier ocurrencia que un niño podría tener ellos se lo compraban, y aunque él muchachito con una larga cabellera de plateado color pudiera tener lo que se le antojará las veinticuatro horas del día, él simplemente se conformaba con solo dos cosas: el patinaje sobre hielo y los animales.

Ya adentrado en la adolescencia, sus habilidades en aquel deporte fueron pulidas gracias al mejor entrenador que podía existir en Rusia, o cualquier otro país del continente Europeo-Asiático. Ya a la edad de dieciséis años se encontraba compitiendo a nivel internacional, sorprendiendo a todos con la pureza de su majestuoso patinaje.

La fama le llegó y sus padres –antes ausentes por razones laborales– comenzaban a compartir tiempo con su hijo, a medida que éste aprendía a desenvolverse en un nuevo mundo manejado por los negocios, algo que a Victor jamás le interesó ni siquiera cuando debió estudiar alguna carrera orientada al marketing por insistencia de su padre, para que en un futuro no muy lejano heredará la compañía familiar.

No estaba en los planes del ruso de cabellera plateada encerrarse en una empresa, sea familiar o no. Él era un espíritu que amaba la libertad que el patinaje le otorgaba, ignorando que este deporte y estilo de vida lo mantendría preso.

Sintió que la vida que llevaba era una hermosa condena, de la cual se arrepentiría vivir, cuando su querida mascota enfermo la primera vez. Makkachin siempre había sido un perro extremadamente cariñoso y muy sociable, pero también tenía sus momentos de completa desobediencia y Victor, en parte, tenía la culpa de ello por no ser un dueño severo cuando se lo requería ya que siempre caía en las jugarretas del travieso caniche, cuando le imponía algún castigo.

✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･

— _Vitya… —_ Yurio se acercó con lentitud, hacia el mayor que aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo sin decir una sola palabra, incluso ignorando el lastimero sonido de la criaturita peluda que se encontraba a su lado lamentándose y temblando.

El muchacho bajó un momento su mirada de color verde, mientras buscaba en lo más recóndito de su mente las palabras acordes para un momento así, aunque él sabía que nunca las palabras serían adecuadas pero debía intentarlo.

— _Oye —_ Aunque el adolescente solía tener un mal carácter, sabía por cómo se encontraba su compañero que no era el momento de insultos ni gritos, debía ser comprensivo.

Finalmente, el chico de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros se acercó hasta donde yacía el de platinados cabellos, para hacerle compañía en el frío suelo de la cocina.

— _¿Sabes algo? Cuando mi bebé enfermo, me di cuenta que la vida no es eterna pero los momentos que compartimos si lo son. Sé que es difícil, pero no por eso debes dejar que el dolor te consuma_ —Sus palabras eran suaves como un abrazo sin contacto físico, y mientras Yurio miraba sus dedos, aquellos que dejó reposar sobre su jean negro gastado en las rodillas, recordó cuando la tristeza se había mudado a su corazón hacía ya tres años, cuando su amada mascota, Ninja Milenario, dejó este mundo—. _No le prives al mundo tu hermosa sonrisa —_ susurró aquellas mismas palabras que el mayor le había dedicado aquel día, cuando él sintió que el mundo se había acabado.

Mientras Yurio intentaba animar a Victor, el pequeño bichito felpudo trepó por las prendas del joven de ojos azules para sentarse en su regazo, y aferrarse en su pecho.

— _Pocha… poocha… pooocha —_ murmuró el perrito refregando su mejilla en el perfecto abdomen de su salvador.

— _¡Hey! Vamos Victor —_ Quiso alentar al mayor—. _Hasta esa cosa rara y peluda intenta animarte —_ dijo Yura tratando de sonar un poco más animado, algo que le costaba y comenzaba a irritarlo al no tener ni siquiera un gesto por parte de Victor como respuesta, era como si le estuviera hablando a una pared.

Y antes de querer romperse él mismo la cabeza contra el refrigerador o golpear al mayor, por parecer una especie de adorno como esas muñecas llamadas Matryoshka –las cuales siempre le provocaban ganas de romperlas– recordó lo que su abuelo Nikolai siempre solía hacer cuando él  se sentía mal. Decidido se levantó del suelo, limpiándose el pantalón por mero reflejo y le sonrió a Victor.

— _¡Ya sé que va a animarte!_ —La sonrisa de Yurio era cálida, dulce y algo único que muy pocas personas eran dignas de admirar—. _No hay nada que unos buenos Pirozhki hechos en casa, no puedan arreglar_ —comentó con una soltura alegre, mientras se arremangaba su camisa nueva de color negro con estampados en su espalda simulando las líneas de un tigre.

Aunque Yurio tenía apenas unos quince años, próximo a sus dieciséis, se desenvolvía en la cocina como un experto chef ya que, adoraba de sobremanera pasar parte de su tiempo libre en la cocina con su abuelo, quien le enseñó un sinfín de recetas de la familia y entre ellas su favorita: el Pirozhki.

— _Ya verás que cambiaras esa cara de amargado_ —añadió con dulzura, aquella que siempre le traía la sola idea de comer su platillo preferido.

Mientras adolescente marchaba rumbo a la cocina, esquivando las cosas que habían esparcidas por el suelo, fue detenido por un imprevisto agarre de su muñeca izquierda que hizo que el joven volteará su rostro al instante.

— _No vayas…_

— _Que no vaya… ¿A dónde?_ —cuestionó el muchacho rubio, arqueando una de sus cejas también de color dorado.

Victor en ese instante alzó su mirada cristalina como el agua, sin haber cedido en su agarre, y al elevar ligeramente su rostro se podía apreciar también unos pequeños ojos color negro que observaban al adolescente con algo de temor.

— _A la cocina… no te acerques_ —murmuró.

— _P-pocha…_ —agregó el perrito que estaba refugiado en el regazo de Victor.

Ese titubeo de palabras que parecían ser más balbuceos infantiles que otra cosa, amenazaban con hacer explotar la atmósfera de armonía que traía consigo el chico de ojos color jade.

— _¿Por qué no puedo?_ —preguntó logrando al fin, zafarse del agarre que le dejó un poco colorada su muñeca.

— _A…ara…_ —Torció sus labios hacia la izquierda y desvió su mirada a la derecha, todo en un instante antes de fijar su mirada azul como el mar, en la cocina y señalarla—. _Hay una araña…_

“ _Araña_ ”, sí, Yuratchka había oído a la perfección, pero su rostro mostraba lo contrario.

— _¡Es inmensa!_ —exclamó Victor con pánico, lo que provocó que el adolescente tuviera un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

— _¡POOCHAAA!_ —gritó la bola de pelos blanca, imitando al más grande de los rusos.

Una persona normal ante una situación de este tipo, tendría dos opciones cuerdas para reaccionar: Morir de ternura por la adorable escena que a su vez era divertida o bromear y alentar a superar los miedos. Pero Yuri Plisetsky no era una persona “normal”, él era el adolescente más volátil que una bomba atómica que pudiera llegar a existir en la tierra.

— _¿¡TODO ESTO FUE POR UNA ESTÚPIDA ARAÑA!?_ —vociferó hasta que sus pulmones se vaciaron—. _Sos un maldito imbécil. ¡Me hiciste creer que tu pulgoso perro se había muerto, maldito!_

Sin lugar a dudas, Yurio se encontraba molesto; se había esforzado por ser amable, comprensivo y hasta le propuso cocinara para levantarle los ánimos, pero todo el espectáculo devastador se debía a un arácnido que probablemente solo andaba de paso por el lugar.

— _¡Pero no la viste, Yuratchka! Esa cosa es enorme y quiso atacarnos —_ le reprochó mientras alzaba al pequeño perrito hasta que sus rostros se encontrarán a la misma altura, haciendo que sus miradas negra y azul se cruzarán—. _¿No es cierto pequeñito?_

— _¡¡¡Poochaa!!!_ —respondió en su propio lenguaje, mientras afirmaba reiteradas veces con la cabeza.

— _¿Ves? Él también la vio._

Yura, como ocasionalmente Victor le decía, revoleó sus ojos en un claro descontento y demostración de lo patético que se veía su “niñero”. Plisetsky pensó, sinceramente, que estar solo era mucho mejor que quedarse con Nikiforov mientras su abuelo permanecía en Moscú visitando a la parentela, ya que, a su corta edad sabía cuidarse mejor que el grandulón que tenía frente a él, llorisqueando con un animalito que ni sabía que era, por una tonta araña que de seguro no mediría ni dos centímetros.

Ignorando completamente las absurdas advertencias de Victor, y de esa cosa extraña que solamente repetía como loro “ _Pocha”_ ; Yurio dio unos pasos hasta la cocina y mesada, buscando al escalofriante y temible monstruo de ocho patas que aterrorizaba a la leyenda viviente del patinaje.

— _No entiendo cómo alguien tan viejo, puede hacer semejante escándalo por este bicho —_ Con el dedo índice derecho, Yurio aplastó sin piedad a la pobre araña diminuta para después darse la vuelta en dirección al hombre de cabello platinado.

El adolescente observó momentáneamente al insecto aplastado en su dedo, y con toda la maldad acumulada en su joven cuerpo, junto su dedo índice donde aún yacía el cadáver del desafortunado bicho con su pulgar para lanzar después, con el suficiente impulso, la araña muerta hacía Victor y la bola felpuda blanca.

La dulce, muy dulce venganza de Plisetsky decoró su bien cuidado rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción pura, ante el escándalo de aquellos dos.

Al final, estar encerrado en aquel departamento gracias a la madre naturaleza, y su bello manto de tormentas blancas, no sería tan aburrido ya que había descubierto como fastidiar a esas dos gallinas.


	4. Chapter 4

— _¡OLVÍDALO!_

_—Pero no tiene nada de malo._

_—¡Primero muerto antes que dormir contigo!_

— _No es tan malo, además ¿Sabías que hay muchas personas que están dispuestas a lo que sea por dormir conmigo?_

— _Pues yo te aseguro que no soy uno de esos dementes._

— _Sólo será una noche o tal vez tres… quizás cinco…_

— _¡Prefiero dormir con cobras asesinas antes que acostarme contigo, idiota!_

— _Eso es algo asqueroso. Esos bichos son fríos y viscosos, en cambio yo soy bastante calentito._

— _¡¡Basta!! No dormiré contigo en la misma cama. Ni hoy, ni nunca._

— _Pero Yura, solo tengo una cama_ —Señaló la cama de dos plazas.

— _¡JAMÁS!_

✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･✯*･

Cruzado de brazos se encontraba Yurio, detrás de la muralla de almohadones que construyó en el medio de la gran cama.

— _Mañana hay que madrugar_ —dijo Victor a la pequeña bola de pelos que no dejaba de ver esa montaña de almohadas con asombro y curiosidad.

Pese a que el ruso de cabello dorado se había negado hasta el cansancio, terminó aceptando dormir en la cama con el ruso de cabellera plateada.

La noche era helada, un poco más de lo usual en San Petersburgo, por lo que dormir en alguno de los sillones que habían en la casa, y aunque fueran del mejor material, para el chico de quince años le resultaba bastante incómodo dormir en uno de esos. Yurio era del tipo de personas inquietas en la cama por lo tanto necesitaba suficiente espacio para tener una reconfortante noche de sueño.

— _Si llegas a cruzar la muralla… —_ Lo apuntó con su dedo y con el ceño totalmente fruncido—. _¡Te mueres!_ —amenazó antes de darle la espalda al mayor.

Victor solo rió ante la actitud de su huésped y luego que el adolescente le diera la espalda, el muchacho tomó a perrito en sus manos para acomodarlo cerca de él y así brindarle calor.

— _Descansa pequeño_ —susurró suavemente dejando un tenue beso en la cabecita de la tierna criaturita, quien se sonrojo.

— _Pochaa_ —le respondió en un bostezo y finalmente se durmió.

Las horas transcurrieron en un parpadeo; Yurio se encontraba muy plácido en su mundo de sueños patinando y rompiendo todos los récords habidos y por haber, era un adolescente ambicioso que su propósito era algún día poder derrocar al gran Victor Nikiforov, pero para que su deseo se hiciera realidad requería muchísimo esfuerzo ya que con el talento no alcanzaba. Por otro lado, Victor no tenía sueños muy placenteros, él solo podía pensar en su compañero peludo, en las competencias y entrenamientos que vendrían, las responsabilidades que debía tener con los sponsors y la federación; por lo que aquellas preocupaciones comenzaban día a día a notarse debajo de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ya era tiempo de despertarse cuando la luz del nuevo día atravesó las cortinas del dormitorio; Yura, cuando los primeros destellos del sol se reflejaron en su rostro, rápidamente el niño se aferró a lo primero que encontró sin tener la conciencia activada, como para saber de qué se estaba agarrando. Solo cuando se dignó a abrir sus ojos se llevó una sorpresa no muy bonita.

De un grito escandaloso se impulsó con fuerzas hacia atrás, encontrándose así con el final de la cama y dándole una visita al suelo alfombrado. Aterrado y escupiendo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la lengua, intentaba soltar palabras groseras.

— _Veo que ya te despertaste —_ comentó Victor asomando su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación, con una maravillosa sonrisa en forma de corazón.

— _¿¡Despertar!? ¡Esa cosa casi me mata del susto!_ —vociferó Yurio señalando a la gran bola de pelos marrón que se encontraba más que alegre en la cama.

Victor esa mañana había madrugado y sin perder tiempo se había ido a la clínica a buscar a su mejor amigo, gracias a que la tormenta había cesado un poco. No iba a estar un día más sin Makkachin; y luego de regresar a casa, el perro feliz por estar en casa nuevamente se fue a dormir mientras su dueño se quedó despierto.

Y linda fue la sorpresa de Yurio cuando abrió sus ojos, encontrando su cara sumergida en el trasero felpudo del can. Definitivamente, el adolescente comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber regresado de Moscú, porque estar con Victor era diez veces peor que soportar a las bestias que tenía por primos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacia rato que quería leer algo sobre Pocha Yuri pero no he encontrado nada, por eso, opté por escribir este Fic. Así que, espero que les guste; pueden comentar, opinar, sugerir también votar y si gustan también pueden seguir mi perfil.
> 
> La historia se actualizara siempre primero en mi cuenta de Wattpad, por lo que puede darse el caso de que en aquella plataforma la historia este más avanzada que acá.
> 
> Y para quienes no conozcan a Pocha Yuri, les cuento: Pocha Yuri es una fusión entre un pequeño perrito blanco llamado Pochacco que dan muchísimas ganas de apapacharlo, y tiene el rostro de Yuri Katsuki. Este pequeño perrito surgió de la colaboración de Yuri!!! on Ice con Sanrio, y desde su primera aparición no ha dejado de robarse suspiro.


End file.
